


A Study in Sherlock

by halfpennybuddha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpennybuddha/pseuds/halfpennybuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4.5 hours. CS6. A gift to some of my favourite Sherlock authors in fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vash137](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vash137/gifts), [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/gifts), [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).



**CLICK IMAGE TO VIEW LARGER SIZE**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/savagesnakes/33697042/47041/47041_original.jpg)   



End file.
